


LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures Of Superboy 15 - When Hiding Is No Longer An Option

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-16
Updated: 2003-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new adventures of an old hero.<br/>DISCLAIMER: Smallville, in specific, and Superman, in general, are the property of DCCOMICS.<br/>THANKS to: My beta, Georgia Peach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures Of Superboy 15 - When Hiding Is No Longer An Option

## LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures Of Superboy 15 - When Hiding Is No Longer An Option

by Catlover

[]()

* * *

When Hiding Is No Longer An Option 

There's a moment we all come to. 

In our own time, in our own space. 

When all that we've done. 

We can undo. 

If our heart's in the right place. 

\- "When You Come Back To Me" performed by Garth Brooks 

"Lex, they can't make this decision for me. If I have to, I'll just run away," cried Clark. Short of breath, he took a moment to compose himself before continuing, "Yeah, that's just what I'll do - I'll run away. I'll go to the castle and we can get in your car and go somewhere where my parents will never find us." 

On the other end, Lex waited. After Clark stopped talking, he cleared his throat and shifted in his office chair. Desperately, he wanted to tell Clark he didn't need to come over, yearned to say he'd be over in a few minutes, but he didn't. He couldn't. He cared too much. Instead, he took a deep breath and said, "You won't do any such thing, because if you come out here, I'll be forced to march your ass right back home." 

"What?" exclaimed Clark. "Why?" 

Swallowing hard, Lex struggled with his decision as he explained, "Because Clark, in the end, they're your parents and they're only doing this because they love you." 

Laughing sarcastically, Clark remarked, "Well, they have a funny way of showing it." 

' _Couldn_ ' _t make this easy for me_ , _could you_ , _Kent_?' thought Lex as he sighed loudly into the phone. Licking his lips, Lex reclined in his chair and said, "Maybe so, Clark, but that doesn't stop the fact that they're your parents and they'll always be your parents. Trust me, Clark. You could do a lot worse than Jonathan and Martha Kent." 

"Lex-," said Clark as he readied a rebuttal. 

Quick to drive his point home, Lex sat forward again and rested his elbows on his desk as he stated, "No Clark, listen. I'm going to impart a bit of my Mother's wisdom on you. You see, my Father's family hated my Mother. They treated her terribly because they never believed she belonged. At every family function, all they did was look down their noses at her. I used to get so mad. I'd ask my Mom why she put with it year after year. She always answered me the same way. She'd say, 'Alex-'" 

"Alex? She didn't call you Lex?" asked Clark. 

Rolling his eyes, Lex replied, "Yes - Alex. No, she didn't call me Lex. I didn't start using Lex until years after she died. Anyway, as I was saying, she'd say, 'Alex-'" 

"Can I call you Alex?" inquired Clark. 

"No," answered Lex quickly as he propped his head in his hand. Shaking his head, he asked, "Can I finish my story now or am I going to be interrupted again?" 

Biting back a small fit of laughter, Clark assured, "Sorry. Won't happen again. Please go on." 

Sitting up a little straighter, Lex continued, "Alright then. My Mother would say, 'Alex, you can't choose family. You simply have to survive the one you get.'" 

Silence floated across the line until Clark coughed lightly and said, "So, what you're saying is I should just do whatever my family tells me to." 

"No, not at all, Clark. What I'm saying is that you have a real family and you aught to fight a little more for it before you decide to throw it away," answered Lex in a low voice. 

"What if the only way to save my family is to give you up? What would you have me do then?" asked Clark, honestly curious as to Lex's response. 

Lex thought long and hard on that question. Unafraid of silence, Lex said nothing until he fought back the voice crying Clark's name. Exhaling loudly as he cleared his mind, Lex whispered, "I would say that some things deserve the greatest sacrifice you can make. I would have to say that you should walk away from me and if you can't, then I'll make it easy and I'll walk away from you." 

"But why?" exclaimed Clark. 

"Clark," said Lex, savoring the taste of the words on his tongue as he continued, "Jonathan Kent is a good Father who loves his son. As hard as it might be after I leave, deep down, you will still love your Father. Sure, you'll be resentful for a while and I'm sure quite a few quiet dinners will be eaten around the Kent family kitchen table, but someday you'll be doing your chores or chopping wood or whatever it is you people do on a farm and you'll look over at your Father and smile. Just like that, Clark, what you and I have will become something the two of you put behind you. Nothing more." 

Shaking his head violently, Clark practically shouted into in the phone, "No! No, that isn't true." 

Biting his lip at the pain in Clark's voice, Lex closed his eyes as he contended, "Yes, it is, Clark. You just don't realize it yet. You don't realize what a good family you have. I'd give anything to have a family like yours. Believe me, it's special. It's worth holding on to. If you let go if it, you'll regret it the rest of your life. If you hold on, someday everything will be okay. I promise you that." 

Numb, Clark licked his dry lips before asking, "So, what do you want me to do?" 

' _What do I want_? _I want to go back in time and keep your Mother from ever finding out_ \- _that_ ' _s what I want_.' Taking a deep breath, Lex exhaled loudly then said, "I want you to get off the phone and go to sleep. I want you to wake up in the morning and do whatever you have to do to survive your family." 

His throat thick with emotion, Clark croaked out, "'Kay." 

After a brief pause, Lex spoke again, "Clark? Do one other thing for me, will you?" 

"What is it?" asked Clark eagerly. 

"Call me in the morning. Let me know what's going on. Tell me if I need to start packing," requested Lex. 

"Okay," promised Clark. Swallowing hard, he offered optimistically, "Au revoir, Lex." 

In response, Lex bit his lower lip. Just before pushing the end call button, he whispered a rushed, "Goodbye, Clark." 

\-- <{()}>\-- 

Downstairs 

The Kents listened with baited breath to every last word of Lex and Clark's conversation. After they heard Clark's phone click off, they let some of the tension out of their bodies and stepped away from each other. 

Walking the receiver back to the phone rest, Jonathan smiled as he announced cheerily, "Well, that makes this easier." 

Across the room, Martha managed to take a couple steps to the side before collapsing onto her comfortable chair. In her mind, a collage of moments swirled in circles. She could see the first time Clark ever reached out for her. She could feel the joy, the desperation of that day again. She heard the first lies she told to questions concerning Clark's origins. She remembered how easily those falsehoods left her mouth. She recalled how years later Clark looked happy every time he went to see Lex. Further still, she could no longer ignore the affection she saw between them earlier, in the kitchen. 

Wrapping her arms around herself, Martha saw herself sitting beside Lex at Clark's birthday, comforting and reassuring him. She suddenly realized that earlier that afternoon Lex never once denied responsibility for anything. She heard again the words he just spoke, words she knew would keep her son with her. Uncomfortably, Martha realized that Lex did that. He convinced Clark to stay. Not herself. Not Jonathan. 

As she heard Jonathan say, "Well, that makes this easier," Martha remembered the day after Clark's suspension from school. She recalled how Lex appeared at her door that day, prepared to help her understand what was happening to Clark. She quickly realized this wasn't the first time Jonathan's bad temper and hatred of the Luthors had almost cost her her son. In the aftermath of this epiphany, Martha managed to ask, "Did we just listen to the same conversation?" 

Sitting down on the sofa, Jonathan answered, "Yeah. Lex calmed Clark down and I'm pretty sure that Clark will stay put when we tell him that this thing with Lex has got to stop." 

Still staring out into the swirling cloud of memory, Martha stated, "I'm not so sure we should do that now." 

Sitting forward, Jonathan extended his open hands toward Martha and asked, "What? What was all that talk before about Clark being too young and inexperienced?" 

Nodding, Martha replied, "I know, but I keep wondering if we, if I overreacted. Clark was right. He was going to fall in love eventually. I just didn't think it would be so soon or like this." 

Cradling his head in both hands, Jonathan rocked his head back and forth. "No. Not Lex Luthor. He's dangerous." 

Clasping her hands together, Martha stared at her fingers and mumbled, "I'm not so sure about that either. Not anymore. Not after that phone call." 

Jumping to his feet, Jonathan exclaimed, "Great! One phone call and Luthor's a saint." 

Jutting out her chin, Martha narrowed her eyes as she argued, "I'm not saying that, Jonathan. I'm just not convinced he's harmful. I think maybe, just maybe, Lex is good for Clark." 

Throwing his hand into the air, Jonathan turned and walked away from his wife as he shouted, "Now, I've heard everything." 

Staring pointedly at her husband, Martha ordered, "Jonathan, sit down." 

When he didn't immediately comply, she repeated, "Sit down." 

Looking into Martha's eyes, Jonathan saw no room for discussion. With a loud sigh, he walked over to the sofa and sat down heavily upon it. 

Once Jonathan was seated, Martha looked directly at her husband's frowning face and continued, "Now Jonathan, be reasonable. You said it yourself - Lex calmed Clark down. He didn't have to do that. He could have taken my baby from me just then. He could have, but he didn't and I can't forget that." 

At Martha's words, Jonathan's glaring eyes softened. Reaching across the distance between them, he took her hand in his. Gently massaging her fingers, Jonathan assured, "Martha, everything's going to be okay. I promise." 

Nodding, Martha's demeanor grew certain and strong. Sitting up straighter, she held Jonathan's hand tightly and said, "Everything is going to be okay because we're going to allow this." 

Martha quickly noted the disapproval in Jonathan's eyes and countered it just as fast. "Don't fool yourself, Jonathan. This may be a small town, but Clark still managed to hide this from us for six months. We're only deluding ourselves if we think this can't happen again. If we act unreasonably now, there will be a next time, but Clark will only be more careful. Next time, Clark won't get caught. Worse, he won't trust us enough to come to us if he needs help." 

Jonathan didn't take his eyes off Martha for a second as she spoke. Once she finished, he let his head fall down. Slowly, he started shaking his head as he lifted it up. Looking in Martha's eyes, he stated, "I can't believe I'm actually considering agreeing to this." 

Smiling widely, Martha leaned over and kissed Jonathan lightly on the cheek. Pulling away, she stopped a couple of inches from his face. "Well, like Lex said, you're a good Father who loves his son." 

Grimacing, Jonathan shut his eyes and groaned, "That was a hit below the belt." 

Smiling impishly, Martha agreed, "I know." 

Opening his right eyes first, Jonathan looked Martha up and down. Pointing his right index finger at her, he gave in, "Okay. Okay, but I want restrictions. I'm going to need to see Lex play by our rules before I trust him." 

Nodding, Martha said, "I agree. After all, Clark is only sixteen years old. He needs limits." 

Inhaling deeply, Jonathan blew the air up at the ceiling quickly before he pointed out, "Limits, my ass. What he needs is a brick wall and a moat." 

Tilting her head to the side and crossing her arms, Martha warned, "Jonathan." 

Putting his hands up, Jonathan surrendered. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Look, I'll be okay." 

Smiling again, Martha graced Jonathan's lips with a kiss this time. Standing up, she extended her hand to him and whispered, "Come to bed. We can decide on the rules in the morning." 

\--<{()}>\-- 

December 9, 2003 

6:13 a.m. 

Like a man prepared to meet the firing squad, Clark descended the stairs. Entering the kitchen, he found his parents, still dressed in their pajamas, huddled at the kitchen table - an empty pot of coffee abandoned inches away from them. It took a second, but they finally noticed his entrance and waved him over. Silently, Clark crossed the room and sat down ready to face his doom. 

Before saying anything, Jonathan gave one last pleading look at Martha. All he got in return was a stern expression and a tap on the arm, directing him to get on with it. Sighing loudly, Jonathan glanced one last time at his wife before saying, "Okay. Here's how it's gonna be - You can see him. There will be rules and curfews, but we won't try to stop you from seeing him." 

In response, Clark's chin almost hit the floor, but he managed to close his mouth enough to ask, "Seriously?" 

Smiling kindly, Martha reached across the table and grabbed his hand. "Yes. Seriously." 

Jumping up, Clark quickly crossed over to his Mom and gave her a big hug. Letting go of his Mom, he headed for his Dad, but Jonathan stopped him with a hand on his chest and a stern warning, "Now, don't be so grateful. You haven't heard the restrictions yet." 

Swallowing hard, Clark sobered immediately. Returning to his seat, he steeled himself and asked, "Okay. What are they?" 

Glancing over at Jonathan, Martha said, "Well, that can wait. First, I want you to call Lex and tell him to come over." 

"Come over?" inquired Clark. 

Leaning back in his chair, Jonathan explained, "Yeah, come over. As in I don't want to be repeating myself. As in, I don't want anything lost in translation. Lex Luthor is never going to able to say he didn't know what our rules are." 

Instantly, Clark gulped. As he tried to respond, his voice squeaked. Clearing his throat, Clark tried again, "Okay. Um. This isn't just so you can get him over here and give him the third degree, is it?" 

Shrugging, Martha replied, "It is, but that's to be expected. So, go tell Lex and then come back because seeing how I'm going to have one more mouth to feed, I'm going to need help fixing breakfast." 

Slightly dazed, Clark stood up slowly and said, "Sure. I'll be right back." 

Barely managing to maintain his balance, Clark walked over to the counter and picked up the phone. He paused for a second while still holding the phone in his hand. Shrugging his shoulders, Clark glanced back at his parents. Looking straight ahead again, Clark waited a moment before glancing over his shoulder again. When the phone started to beep impatiently, he shook his head. Reminded of where he was, Clark pushed down the disconnect button quickly and proceeded to call Lex. 

"LexCorp. How may I direct your call?" 

"Hi, Sheila," said Clark. 

Tersely, Sheila replied, "Mr. Kent. I'll patch you through right away." 

Tilting his head to the right, Clark thought, ' _What_? _No backhanded commentary or snide observations_? _She must be sick or something_.' 

A moment later, Lex spoke, "Luthor here." 

Smiling at the sound of his voice, Clark whispered, "Hey Lex." 

"Clark. Have you talked to your parents?" asked Lex. 

His smile spread even wider as he replied, "Yes." 

Hanging his head, Lex inhaled through his nose before he said, "Tell me the verdict." 

"They want you to come over and have breakfast. At some point, they're going to tell us the rules we'll go by," replied Clark. 

Rules?" asked Lex. 

"Wait." 

Stunned, Lex stumbled through a few words as Clark's words began to sink into his brain. "Wait a second. Breakfast?" 

Laughing quietly, Clark explained, "Yeah. They said we can keep seeing each other, but they want us both here when they tell us the rules. My Dad said something about not wanting to repeat himself." 

Blinking erratically, Lex spread out his right arm while still holding the phone against his ear with his left hand. Falling backwards, he collapsed onto his office chair. Finally, after several seconds, Lex smiled and said, "Well, I'm not surprised. Your parents are reasonable people." 

Shaking his head, Clark contended, "Stop trying to sound so smug. I know you expected them to say no and don't even try to deny it." 

Placing his hand over his heart, Lex looked up at the ceiling as he replied, "I deny nothing. I don't admit anything either, but that's beside the point." 

"Of course," said Clark and he played with the phone cord. "So when can I expect you to come over here?" 

In one sweeping motion, Lex sat up. Inspecting his clothes for stains or imperfections, Lex ordered, "Give it to me straight, Kent. What am I looking at here? Mild Torture? Loaded shotguns?" 

Quick to allay any concerns, Clark replied, "Nothing like that. Though my Mother did say something about the third degree." 

"Third degree, huh?" Standing up, Lex leaned over his desk and pressed a bright white button. As Sheila entered the office toting her legal pad and calendar, Lex asked, "Quick - What's your Mother's favorite flower?" 

"Uhh red tulips," replied Clark, curiously. 

"Red tulips. Good, I can do red tulips on short notice." Lex watched as Sheila scribbled the info down and nodded as to the short notice comment. 

Looking up, Sheila flashing first her left index finger, then her left index finger and middle finger. 

In response, Lex announced, "Two dozen red tulips it is, then." 

"Two dozen?" replied Clark. "I think that might be overkill." 

"Okay, scratch that," said Lex as he watched Sheila look up expectantly. "How about one dozen?" 

"Umm...Okay," mumbled Clark. 

Flashing a "thumbs up" sign at Sheila, Lex waved his secretary off and returned to the conversation. "Clark? Be honest with me. How's your Dad looking?" 

Glancing over his shoulder at his Dad, Clark noted the gloom filling every line on the man's face. "Uhh... It's kinda hard to tell. He's not happy, but he and Mom are agreed on us still seeing each other." 

"United front - no matter what, huh?" Lex observed. "Well, can't say I'm really surprised." 

Glancing down at his watch, Lex said, "Tell them 30 minutes, but I might be able to get there earlier." 

"That's great," replied Clark. Just before saying au revoir, a question suddenly popped in his head. "Lex? Did you tell Sheila something about me calling this morning?" 

Shifting about uncomfortably, Lex confirmed, "Yes, I told her I was expecting a very important phone call from you and she was to patch the call to my office the moment you called. Oh, I also remember saying something along the lines of she was to forward the call immediately. Even if the Lord Almighty was in my office, she was not to let you wait." 

"You said all that?" inquired Clark. 

"Would you like for me to transfer you back to Sheila to confirm the story?" countered Lex. 

Shaking his head, Clark laughed, "No. It's okay. I believe you." 

At that moment, Martha's voice rang out form the kitchen. "Clark, I could use some help in here." 

Wrapping his hand around the mouthpiece, Clark whispered, "I gotta go." 

"I heard," said Lex - A chuckle lining his speech. "Au revoir." 

Standing perfectly still, Clark shut his eyes before whispering, "Au revoir." 

\-- <{()}>\-- 

Twenty-Two Minutes Later 

Expectedly, The front door bell rang out. As a result, everyone in the house jumped up. Even with super speed on his side, Martha still managed to beat her son to the door. Taking a moment to pat down her hair and smooth out her blouse, she opened the door, smiling widely at the sight of Lex Luthor holding a pot of red tulips. 

"How lovely!" she exclaimed as Lex offered the pot to her. 

Once assured that Martha had a good hold of the pot, Lex pulled away and said, "I thought these would make a wonderful addition to your garden, Mrs. Kent." 

Looking at the tall flowers, Martha replied, "They're just beautiful, Lex. It was very considerate of you to bring them over but it wasn't necessary." 

"Well, my Mother taught me that a woman should always get flowers, especially when it's not necessary," said Lex as he graced Martha with a simple smile. 

Blushing, Martha remembered the phone call from last night as she clutched the flower pot to her chest and said, "Smart woman - your Mother. Please come in." 

Behind Martha, Jonathan couldn't resist rolling his eyes just once. ' _God_ , _it_ ' _s getting shoveled pretty deep in here_.' Staring straight at Lex, Jonathan neither nodded nor said a word, but he did step to the side just enough for Lex to pass the foyer and enter the living room. 

In the middle of the living room, stood Clark. Upon seeing Lex, he smiled widely. Barely able to contain himself, he shoved his hands into his pockets and nodded at Lex before saying, "You want something to eat? Breakfast is ready." 

Returning Clark's nod, Lex managed through sheer force of will to keep all but the slightest hint of a smile from his face. In his mind, he thought, ' _Have you any idea how long I_ ' _ve wanted to hear you say something like that_? _God_ , _why couldn_ ' _t it have been under better circumstances_?' Looking around, he realized everyone was waiting for an answer. Quickly, he offered one, "Yeah, starving. What have you got for me?" 

Instantly, Lex heard a dull thud behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw the potted plant he just gave Martha being shoved, rather forcefully, into Jonathan's midsection. Looking at Martha's face, 'determination' was the one word that came to his mind. Eyeing Jonathan's posture, Lex smiled as he recognized the defeat filling every movement as Jonathon took a hold of the planter. 

The next thing Lex knew, Martha wound her arm around his arm and led him to the kitchen. Pointing at a chair, she let go of Lex and grabbed her apron. Pulling the apron strings around her waist, she started to dish out plates of steaming hot food with all the expertise of a short order cook. 

Seconds later, both of the Kent males were seated quietly at the table. It unnerved Lex at how quickly they moved for food. Pulling out his own chair, Lex sank slowly down into his seat as he eyed the Kent men. 

Much to Jonathan's chagrin, Martha served Lex first. She even paused for a moment until he took a bite of her famous home fries before bringing Jonathon and Clark their plates. Finally, placing her own plate on the table, Martha sat down between Lex and Clark and started to eat. 

The next few minutes passed casually. It was quiet, but not uncomfortable. The room filled with the sound of metal forks clanking and scrapping against ceramic dishes and the occasional cough caused by Clark trying to swallow more than he should at any given time. 

After the fifth cough, Martha admonished, "Clark, try to breathe, dear." 

Just before shoveling more food in his mouth, Clark replied, "I'm hungry." 

Not even looking up from his plate, Jonathon stated, "Let the boy eat, Martha." 

As Martha sighed, Clark said, "Yeah, Ma. It's like you're always saying - I'm a growing-" 

Glancing around the table, Clark soon realized all eyes were on him. Swallowing down a lump in his throat, he dropped his eyes down and scrutinized the tablecloth as he whispered, "Well, I'm growing anyway." 

After that, silence filled the room. It lingered for several minutes until Martha ventured a question, "So Lex, how are you liking your breakfast?" 

Before Lex could answer, Jonathan chimed in, "It's probably not what you're used to." 

Looking across the table, Martha gave Jonathan a chilling look. In response, Jonathan shrugged before ducking his head and eating some more. Turning to Lex, Martha maintained her stricken expression until she was looking directly at Lex. Then, she smiled brightly. 

Looking back and forth from Martha to Jonathan, Lex cleared his throat. Glancing at Jonathan, he said, "You're correct, Mr. Kent. It's not what I'm used to." 

Looking directly at Martha's wilting smile, Lex assured, "It's much better. Thank you for inviting me, Mrs. Kent." 

Blushing, Martha replied, "Martha. Call me, Martha." 

"Martha, it is then," said Lex as he smiled at Martha. Turning toward Jonathan, Lex opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted. 

Looking Lex dead in the eye, Jonathan stated, "You can keep calling me Mr. Kent." 

"Of course," replied Lex. 

Glaring at Jonathan, Martha started in on the questioning. "So Lex, tell us something about yourself." 

' _And_ , _so it begins_...' Putting his fork down, Lex swallowed a couple times before answering, "There isn't much to tell that hasn't already ended up in a newspaper, magazine or tabloid." 

Her plastic smile melting a bit, Martha offered, "That must be very unnerving." 

"I suppose," replied Lex. "It's something you just have to get used to. It's not like the paparazzi are going to go away anytime soon." 

In response, Martha and Jonathan looked across the table at each other. Quietly, Lex watched their silent communication before looking across the table at Clark. That was when he saw the unease in Clark's eyes. Tilting his head to the side, Lex narrowed his eyes slowly. 

Noticing the way Lex observed Clark, Martha asked another question, "Lex! Why don't you tell us about your childhood? I don't remember seeing much of you in the media when you were a child." 

Looking down at his plate of half-eaten food, Lex said, "Yes well, my Mother worked very hard at keeping me out of the limelight. That all changed after she died." 

Eyeing Lex curiously, Martha investigated further, "Tell me some more about her." 

Glancing around the table, Lex straightened his back as he answered, "Her name was Lillian, but the people who knew her well called her Lily." 

Resting her chin on her right hand, Martha watched Lex closely as she said, "Lily? That's very pretty. I remember reading articles about her when your parents married. She was a Scottish noble or something like that." 

Letting out a little chuckle, Lex offered a small smile in lieu of a response. 

"Was that not true?" inquired Martha. 

Turning his head to the right, Lex stared intensely at Martha for a few seconds. Glancing around the table, he caught Clark's anxious expression and realized why he was in this predicament. At that moment, Lex decided to come clean, at least, just a little. Crossing his arms, Lex leaned back in his chair as he began, "That was the authorized version." 

Looking up at the ceiling, he recounted, "Let me see - She was the daughter of Scottish nobility - Counts, to be exact. Her family's main financial holdings consisted of a few pharmaceutical companies and a couple of international biomedical firms. She was orphaned at the age of eight by a tragic boating accident which left her the sole heir of her family fortune and estate." 

Looking at Martha, he asked, "Does that sound like what you heard?" 

Nodding, Martha whispered, "Yes." 

"It was all lies," said Lex, as he looked her straight in the eye. "It was a cover story set up by my Father. He placed large sums of cash and a few businesses in my mother's name before they married." 

Awestruck, Martha sighed, "Why did he do that?" 

Offering a small smile, Lex replied, "Because he didn't want the world to know that he'd married his secretary." 

Suddenly joining the conversation, Jonathan asked, "What?" 

Hesitating, Lex looked at Clark. Finding the strength he needed, he explained, "My Mother wasn't an heiress. She wasn't a Countess. She wasn't even rich." 

Pausing, Lex saw Clark's expression change. In the concern etching his face, Lex read, ' _You don_ ' _t have to do this_.' Of course, that cinched things completely. Turning to Jonathon, Lex continued, "My Mother was Scottish. She spoke with the loveliest Edinburgh brogue. She was an orphan by the time my Father met her. That much, at least, was true. As for the rest..." 

"Well, her Father died when she was 13. Her Mother died when she was 19. She had no siblings or close relation, so she had to rely on herself. She went to school. She came to the United States and quickly became employed at LuthorCorp." 

"She worked at LuthorCorp for a few years before being assigned to my Father." 

Pausing again, Lex looked about the room. Caught up in a memory, he laughed. Sighing loudly, he continued, "I remember my Mother told me once that if she had gone out with him when he first asked, my Father would have just gotten tired of her like he did all the others. Instead, she refused. She was probably the first person to ever tell my Father no. For two years, she told him no. He tried every trick and she didn't respond to a single one." 

"He gave jewelry. She just handed it right back. He'd leave silk scarves draped over her chair only to find them neatly folded on the top of his desk by the end of the day. He bought her tickets to the symphony. When she tried to return them, he refused to take them back so she just didn't use them." 

"Finally, he stopped giving her gifts altogether. For months, he didn't give her anything, not even a hello in the morning. My Mother thought he was over her and onto the next, but she was wrong." 

"One day, my Father walked into the office after lunch carrying a single red rose. He stopped at her desk and, without saying a word, picked an old Coke bottle out of my Mother's trashcan. He slid the rose into the bottle and placed it on her desk. Then, he went into his office and shut the door." 

"Well, my Mother was shocked, but she kept the flower. After that, my Father brought a different flower everyday. One day, he brought a bunch of violets and noticed how her eyes lit up. From then on, he only brought violets. This went on for months." 

"In the end, she took pity on him and asked him if he wanted to go out to lunch with her sometime. He accepted. That was that. They dated for a couple of years while my Father created an adequate cover story and placed assets in her name, then they got married." 

"That doesn't sound very much like the Lionel Luthor I know," sneered Jonathan. 

Staring at Mr. Kent, Lex replied, "Mr. Kent, I'm usually the last person to defend my Father, but he wasn't always the bastard he is now." 

"When did this great change take place?" asked Jonathan. 

"Jonathan," said Martha, embarrassed for her husband. 

Placing a hand on Martha's arm, Lex quieted her as he replied to Mr. Kent. "Quite frankly, you don't know it's like to be raised to trust no one. Then one day, you're handed one person you can trust, only to have that person ripped away from you. When that happens, all the goodness in you leaves with them. You see Mr. Kent, the humanity that once existed in my Father died with my Mother." 

"Oh really? I remember him being one hell of a bastard when he came to Smallville and if memory serves me correctly, your Mother was still alive when that happened," retorted Jonathan. 

Nodding, Lex replied, "I said he wasn't as much of a bastard. I never said he was a saint. He's always been a shrewd businessman and what happened in this town was the result of some rather educated people signing contracts they never bothered to read." 

"How dare you? Those are some of the finest people in this community," growled Jonathan. 

Letting out a smug little laugh, Lex said, "Please. One of them was a lawyer. She, at least, should have known better. But you don't see it that way, do you? No, you would rather vilify LuthorCorp than place a little responsibility where it belongs." 

Standing up, Jonathan exclaimed, "You little son of a-" 

"Dad! That's enough," shouted Clark as he stood up, a moment before a firm feminine hand grabbed his arm. 

Looking to the left, he met his Mother's angry expression as she ordered, "Clark. Joseph. Kent. Sit down. Don't you ever talk to your Father that way." 

Still angry, Clark bowed to his Mother's quiet strength and sat down. Next, Martha turned her fiery glare on Jonathan. With a roll of her eyes, she issued a silent order and Jonathan slowly complied by sitting back down on his chair. Turning to Lex, Martha quietly said, "There are things we may never agree on, but if you're going to... see Clark, then there are certain subjects that should simply be left alone." 

Looking down, Lex replied, "I agree." 

"Good," sighed Martha. "Now, let's get to those rules." 

Interlacing her fingers, Martha nodded at Jonathan and waited. After taking a moment to clear his throat, Jonathan announced, "First, Clark's curfew is 7:00pm Sunday through Thursday. Friday and Saturday, he can stay out until 10:00pm." 

"What?" cried Clark. 

Across the table, Lex got Clark's attention by calling out his name. When Clark looked at him, he pressed his open hand against the table. After Clark quieted down, Lex turned to Mr. Kent and looked him directly into his eyes as he said, "Please, go on." 

Staring back at Lex, Jonathan continued, "Second, nothing happens in this house or anywhere else on this farm. I can barely stand to think about what you two are doing and I sure as hell don't want to walk in on it like his Mother did." 

Nodding, Lex agreed, "Understood. Is there anything else?" 

"Yes, there is," said Jonathan. "There is a general bad influence rule. If his grades slip, if he ditches school, if he gets suspended again, I'll hold you personally responsible and this little experiment we're trying will end. Understand?" 

"Perfectly. Is that all?" answered Lex in a steady voice. 

Leaning back in his chair, Jonathan replied, "Yes. That's all." 

Nodding, Lex drummed his fingers on the table a few times before standing up. Looking down at Martha, Lex paused before he slowly said, "Martha, would you mind if I took Clark to school, this morning?" 

Swallowing hard, Martha sat speechless for a moment before finding her voice. "No. I don't mind. Just be sure he isn't late for school." 

"Of course," replied Lex before looking at Clark and saying, "Let's go." 

Standing up, Clark carefully walked around his Father. Stopping in the living room long enough to grab his backpack, Clark quickly followed Lex out the door. Together, they hopped down the stairs and crossed over to Lex's red Ferrari. Climbing into the car, Lex glanced at the kitchen door once, finding Jonathan Kent staring back at him. Quietly, they exchanged glares as Clark snapped his seatbelt in place. Once Clark finished, Lex nodded at Jonathan once before turning on the car and driving away. 

Finally clear of Hickory Lane, Clark exhaled. Looking out the passenger side window, Clark complained, "Can you believe those rules? A curfew? I've never had a curfew before and I can't believe they're blaming that whole scarecrow thing on you. I mean-" 

The speed with which the car pulled over to the side of the road caused Clark to jerk to the side, slamming against the passenger side door. Confused, he pushed away from the door and watched Lex reach for the key in the ignition. 

Quickly, as he turned the engine off, Lex commanded, "Clark, shut up." 

Shocked, Clark never got to ask why. Grabbing him by his hair, Lex dragged Clark over and kissed him soundly. At first, Clark was tense with confusion, but soon he relaxed and melted easily into Lex's waiting arms. After several moments, Lex loosened his grip and slowly pulled away from Clark. Looking into Clark's eyes, Lex managed to last a second before swiftly drawing Clark into a tight embrace. 

By now, Clark caught on. He responded by wrapping his strong arms around Lex and drawing him as close as safety allowed. Tucking his face into the nape of Lex's neck, he smiled as Lex did the same. Together, they sat there until Lex got sore and reluctantly pulled away. 

Turning in his seat, Lex placed his hand on the key in the ignition and started the car. Sitting there limply, he bit his lower lip before reaching across the center console and presenting his hand palm up. Immediately, Clark grasped his hand tightly. In response, Lex clutched Clark's hand with all his strength for a few seconds before letting go. 

Without a word, Lex put the car in drive and headed for the high school. 

\-- <{()}>\-- 

After The Last Bell Of The School Day 

"So she was just standing there, looking at you?" asked Lana. 

"Yeah," replied Clark with half a groan as he walked down Main Street with Lana by his side. 

Her eyes wide open, Lana crashed into a parking meter. Crying out in pain, she pushed away from the unyielding metal while she rubbed her bruised chest. After a couple sorrowful moans, she peeked up at Clark and noticed how he laughed at her pain. Her left hand rubbed a couple more comforting circles into her sore chest before snaking out and smacking Clark hard in the stomach. 

At his look of shock, she hissed, "Jerk," then, calmly walked away. 

Quickly, Clark caught up with Lana. Matching her stride, he apologized, "I'm sorry, but if you could have only seen it from my perspective." 

Glaring up at Clark, Lana replied, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." 

Flipping her hair over her shoulder, Lana grimaced from the pain that shot across her chest as she asked, "So, after a bumpy beginning, your Mother came through, huh?" 

Nodding, Clark answered, "Well, she's trying. That's all I can ask for, right? Now, my Dad - That's a whole 'nother story." 

Biting on her lip, Lana tucked a few wind-strewn locks behind her ear. "He was that bad, huh?" 

Looking at the sidewalk, the buildings, the parking meters, Clark whispered, "Yeah." 

Rubbing Clark's left arm, Lana offered, "It'll get better, Clark. You'll see." 

Looking down at Lana, Clark smiled weakly as he replied, "I guess." 

She continued to rub his arm until they reached the Talon. Then, she stepped away long enough to open the front door and usher him inside. With Clark in tow, Lana waved off her staff as she left orders to not be disturbed as they entered her office. 

Sitting across from each other, Lana absently rubbed her aching chest muscles. Quietly, she watched Clark. Sadly, she noticed the way he mindlessly worked his thumbnail into the grooves of his chair's armrest. Finally, she asked, "So, what now?" 

Looking up, Clark was at a loss for words. Staring directly into Lana's eyes, he said, "I don't know. All day, this morning has replayed over and over again in my mind. I couldn't think about anything else. Four teachers called on me and I didn't even know it. Twice, Chloe asked me what was up. Even Pete got a clue that everything wasn't exactly right." 

Leaning forward, he rested his forehead against his palms. Shaking his head, he murmured, "I just don't know." 

"Sounds to me like you're tired of hiding," said Lana. 

Slowly, Clark combed his fingers back, through his hair. As he laced his fingers together at the base of his skull, he looked up at her. "It sounds like that to me, too." 

"You have a lot to hide, Clark. Some of it, you can never tell. Some of it, you can," Lana offered in a low voice. 

"Hiding is like second nature to me, now," replied Clark. 

Shaking her head, Lana argued, "No, it isn't. It's something you've had to do, for some very good reasons, but it's not natural. Not for you. Not for anybody. It seems to me, Clark, this may be the one secret you can tell the world." 

"It's not that simple, Lana," he answered, weakly. 

Shaking her head again, Lana asked, "Clark, aren't you tired of having to keep your lies straight?" 

Silent, he stared back at her. Swallowing hard, all he could do was nod his head once. Letting his hands fall into his lap, Clark leaned back until his back met the chair back. With a heavy sigh, he asked, "What do I do now?" 

Tilting her head to the right, Lana offered a sad smile as she sighed, "I'll always be here for you, Clark, but some questions only you can answer." 

In response, Clark started a series of slow, bobbing nods of his head. Clutching onto the armrests, he pushed off the chair. Standing up, he grabbed his backpack off the chair beside him. Swinging the sack onto his shoulders, he said, "It's not just my secret." 

A second later, he was gone. 

\--<{()}>\-- 

A Few Seconds Later 

Luthor Castle 

"Hey Sheila, is Lex in?" asked Clark as he walked casually up to her desk. 

Arching an eyebrow as she twisted her mouth away from a grimace, Sheila answered, "Of course. Wait here. I'll announce you." 

Tapping his fingers on the top of her desk, Clark replied as he walked by her, "Don't bother. I know my way in." 

Smiling widely, he opened the double doors. Entering Lex's office, he shut the doors behind his back. Then, he just stood there. Staring at Lex's startled face, Clark felt the steel in his spine melt away. The cocky smile he sported just a moment ago evaporated. Suddenly, he wasn't so sure he should be here. 

At his desk, Lex wondered, ' _Okay_. _What is this_?' 

He continued to stare at Clark for another second until the silence became unbearable. "Clark." 

"Lex," stuttered Clark. 

"Good. We know each other's names," observed Lex. 

"Excuse me?" inquired Clark. 

Waving a hand at Clark, Lex said, "What's going on?" 

"I have something to ask you," replied Clark. 

Shutting down his laptop, Lex lowered the screen as he remarked, "That's a phrase that's never hurt us. Ask away." 

"Do you want to come out to my friends?" asked Clark 

Lex closed his laptop with a loud click. "I guess there really is a first time for everything." 

Stepping forward, Clark warily made his way over to Lex's desk. Carefully sitting down, Clark searched Lex's blank expression for some reaction. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and said, "Lex, I know this is sudden." 

Jerking his head to the right, Lex stared open-mouthed at Clark. After a moment passed, he shook his head and whispered, "Sudden? Sudden, Clark. It's not sudden. It's unthinkable. What are you talking about?" 

Wincing, Clark replied, "I've been thinking and I realized that it's just a matter of time before this happens again. Getting caught, I mean. Look, we make out in your car along HWY 90 practically on a daily basis when you're in town. How long before Pete and Sam drive by and see us?" 

"Pete and Sam?" inquired Lex. 

Nodding, Clark replied, "Yeah, they hooked up while you were in Metropolis." 

"Oh, good for them," noted Lex. 

"Yeah." Drumming his fingers on Lex's desk, Clark asked, "So, what do you think?" 

"What do I think?" mimicked Lex. "I think that you haven't thought this all the way through." 

"That's not true," protested Clark. 

"Fine. Tell me, Clark. What will you do when Chloe or Pete or Lana turn away from you, refuse to be your friend anymore just because you're gay?" ask Lex as he gazed intensely at Clark. 

"They won't do that. They're my friends," replied Clark, sternly. 

"Right," replied Lex. Looking over at Clark, he paused before he continued, "Have you considered that you're going to graduate from high school in a couple years and then you probably won't even see most of these people anymore? Why not wait until after you get to college to come out?" 

"Because I'm tired," said Clark as he exhaled loudly. He brought his gaze to bear on Lex and stole a moment to lose himself in the green depths of Lex's eyes. "I'm tired of acting as if I'm ashamed of what we're doing. I'm tired of keeping us a secret." 

' _So_ , _this_ ; _you have a problem keeping secret_?' thought Lex. Clearing his throat, he made one final plea, "You do realize that your parent's reaction was really good, don't you? It was unexpected and more than I hoped for. Not everyone will be as easy as your parents." 

"I know, but I hope things will turn out for the best," replied Clark. 

"Eternal optimist. How did I ever get mixed up with an eternal optimist?" wondered Lex aloud. 

Smiling again, Clark answered, "Must be fate." 

Offering a small smile, Lex agreed, "Must be." 

Reaching for his phone, Lex's finger hovered over a bright white button as he ordered, "Pick a date, Clark." 

Clark panicked as he watched Lex press down the button that summoned Sheila. Flustered, Clark gaped at Lex as Lex smiled. Jumping in his seat, Clark heard the door open and the click clack of Sheila's heels as she walked into the room. Looking over his shoulder, Clark saw Sheila standing there, holding her day planner, waiting expectedly to be assigned the next task. Turning around quickly, Clark met Lex playfully cruel eyes. 

Hemming and hawing, Clark replied, "December 20th?" 

"Are you sure about that?" inquired Lex. 

Nodding, Clark stuttered, "Yeah, it's a Friday. The last day of school before Christmas break." 

"Good choice. Especially considering your new curfew restrictions," said Lex. Looking past Clark, Lex nodded at Sheila. "Have housekeeping clear the game room in preparation for a small gathering on December 20th." 

"Of course," replied Sheila quickly as she flipped forward in her planner. Pressing her pen to the memo space, she scribbled down the previous order as she asked, "Should I inform the chef that a formal dinner would be in order?" 

Lex glanced at Clark who shook his head in response to the unanswered question. "No. Just have snacks available in the room when the guests arrive. No service necessary. Nothing too flashy." 

In response, Sheila arched her eyebrow and inquired, "How many guests are expected?" 

Frowning at Sheila's display, Lex asked, "Clark? How many?" 

Shocked to be suddenly thrust back in the limelight, Clark swallowed a few times while looking up at the ceiling. "Umm... Seven." 

Looking pointedly at Sheila, Lex said crisply, "Seven besides Clark and myself." 

Casting her eyes downward, Sheila scribbled faster. Glancing warily at Lex, she asked, "Is that all?" 

Glancing at Clark, Lex paused a moment before saying, "Yes, one more thing - Assign a driver to the limo to pick up the guests." 

"Where should I tell the driver to pick up the guests?" asked Sheila. 

Holding Clark's gaze, Lex replied, "At the Talon. At 5 o'clock in the evening. That'll be all, Sheila." 

Watching Clark nod, Lex barely registered it as Sheila whispered on her way out, "As you wish, Mr. Luthor." 

\-- <{()}>\-- 

December 20, 2002 

4:38 p.m. 

Talon Cafe 

"What's this all about, Clark?" asked Chloe in full reporter mode. 

"Nothing. Lex is going to be in Metropolis over the holidays so I thought it would be nice if we could all give the guy a little pre-holiday cheer. So, I talked to some of his staff and managed to get them to help me out covertly," Clark lied. 

"Hmm. I'm not so sure I believe you. You're acting very strange," remarked Chloe. 

"Yeah Clark, you're all nervous man. What gives?" inquired Pete as he sat on a sofa and sipped at his coffee. 

Wrapping his arms around himself, Clark contended, "I'm not nervous. What makes you think I'm nervous?" 

Suddenly, Chloe started to circle him. "Let's see. You're shifting from one foot to another. You're constantly wiping your hands on your jeans so they must be sweaty, indeed. You keeping glancing at the clock every five seconds even though you are surrounded by my unique presence. And..." 

"And that's enough," announced Justin as he wound his arms around Chloe from behind. Against her ear, he whispered, "I thought we talked about this." 

Slightly annoyed, Chloe leaned back against Justin and hissed, "I thought so, too." 

Just then, a serving knife flew off a nearby table. Quick reflexes prevailed as Lana grabbed the floating cutlery and slammed it quickly and loudly back down on the tabletop. As everyone turned in her direction, Lana glared for a moment at Justin before replacing her scowl with a bright smile. Picking up the knife again, Lana asked, "Would anyone like some pie?" 

In unison, Chloe and Justin shook their heads. 

Alone on a sofa, Pete lifted his hand before asking Clark, "He is going to feed us, isn't he?" 

Smiling, Clark replied, "Yeah, there'll be some snacks, but don't expect a nine course meal." 

"Oh," replied Pete as he waved a hand at Lana and yelled, "I'll take a slice." 

"I'd love a piece, too," Sam chimed in. 

Several feet away, Marcus sat in a comfortable chair and frowned. Intently, he kept a close eye on Sam as she sat on the adjacent couch with Laura. He'd noticed the little looks, the increased secrecy between Sam and Laura. He just knew she was still seeing Pete, but he just couldn't prove it. It made him paranoid of even innocent exchanges like requesting pie. 

A minute later, Lana arrived with two servings of pie. She served Pete first, handing him a couple napkins then, his pie. Walking over to Sam, Lana pressed a handful of napkins under the pie plate as she handed Sam her slice. "I hope you enjoy your pie." 

"Oh, I think I will," beamed Sam as she took a hold of the plate, careful to not to make a mess or drop anything. 

Again, Marcus glared. He watched Sam so closely, he didn't even notice Lana as she stood in front of him. 

"Are you sure you don't want any pie, Marcus?" inquired Lana. 

Doing a double take, Marcus jumped in his skin. Looking up at Lana, he forced a distracted smile. "No, thank you. I'm not hungry." 

Sitting down on the arm of the chair, Lana asked, "What are your plans for Christmas?" 

"We don't celebrate Christmas," replied Marcus tersely. 

Bringing her fingers up to her mouth, Lana gasped, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you're Jewish." 

Exhaling loudly, Marcus said, "We not Jewish either." 

"Then why don't you celebrate Christmas?" asked Chloe as she leaned up against Lana. 

"We're atheists," explained Marcus. 

"Well, in the words of the great Jerry Seinfeld, 'I have the greatest respect for Atheists because I've always thought that it takes a lot of faith.' Ba da bump," joked Justin as he came to stand beside Chloe. 

Everyone laughed except for Marcus. He just frowned and crossed his arms. 

That was when a man dressed all in black entered the Talon and announced, "The limo is ready." 

In a swarm of laughter, whispers and shuffled feet, everyone made their way for the door. Pete placed his plate and napkins on the sofa while Sam dropped the plate on a table as she headed for the door. Marcus followed her out, still glaring intensely. 

\--<{()}>\-- 

Luthor Castle 

"Your guests have arrived, Mr. Luthor," Sheila announced as she opened the double doors to Lex's game room. 

Their heads spinning about, all of Clark's friends checked out the game room, all decked out with a spinning mirror ball and flickering lights. In the center of it all, stood Lex. His arms were crossed and his stance casual. An inside joke was molded into his wry smile. 

Turning to Clark, they sought answers. 

"What's he doing here? I thought this was supposed to be a surprise for Lex," snapped Pete. 

"I knew it. I knew you were up to something. So, spill. What is this all about?" demanded Chloe. 

"I must admit, Kent. You fooled even me, but why use so much deception?" asked Marcus. 

Putting up his hands, Lex produced a small remote control. He pushed a couple buttons and all the flickering lights turned off as all the regular room lights came on. Except for the reflections bouncing off the mirrored ball, the room was simply lit by a few hanging lamps. 

Sliding the remote into his pocket, Lex spoke loudly, "You have been brought here to witness an announcement." 

Looking at Clark, Lex held his gaze as he said, "Clark." 

All eyes back on him, Clark was uncomfortable. He glanced about the room, at the sea of friendly, if not curious, faces before meeting Lex's eyes again. Taking some strength from their connection, Clark began, "I admit it - This is all a sham. I lied to you about this being a surprise for Lex. In reality, the party is for all of you." 

As everyone started to speak at once, Clark put up his hands and pled for patience, "I'll explain everything. You see. You are all my best friends. I've known some of you longer than I've known others, but I feel I can be myself with all of you." 

Pausing, Clark looked out over the quiet group. Taking a deep breath, Clark said what's never easy to say, "I'm gay." 

Glancing at Lana, Clark waited for a response. She gave one quickly as she winked at him as she stepped forward. A moment later, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. Against his cheek, she whispered, "I'm so proud of you." 

Quietly, he sighed, "Thank you." 

Pulling away from Lana, Clark found himself confronted by a very intense Chloe Sullivan. Her hands on her hips, Chloe squinted as she said, "Truth, I suspected." 

For a few more seconds, she held him captive within her scrutiny before smiling widely and spreading her arms. "What are you thinking? You're my Clark. I'll always love you." 

Smiling, Clark swooped her into a tight embrace. He spun her around 360 degrees before placing her back down on the floor. Breathless, she stumbled backwards into Justin's waiting arms. 

Looking up at Clark, Justin asked, "You on the up and up about this, Clark?" 

Nodding, Clark replied soberly, "Yeah, I am." 

Wrapping his arms around Chloe, Justin looked directly in Clark's eyes. "So, you lied when I asked you about that girl?" 

Nodding, Clark answered, "Yeah, I did." 

"That's good enough for me, man." Extending his right hand, Justin answered cryptically, "You've always kept your word when it mattered. That's all I care about." 

They shook hands firmly until Justin unwrapped himself from Chloe long enough to draw Clark into a stiff hug. A couple backslaps later, Justin awkwardly pulled away. Chuckling nervously, Justin quipped, "Y'know a lesser man would be intimidated by a hug like that, but not me. I'm secure in my sexuality." 

Rolling his eyes, Clark remarked, "And aren't we all glad for that." 

Turning to his left, Clark faced Laura and the Coles. These were the wild cards. These were the ones that filled his waking nightmares. Gesturing uneasily, Clark asked, "What do you have to say?" 

"Do your parents know?" asked Marcus cautiously. 

Nodding, Clark replied, "Yeah, they found out a couple weeks ago." 

"Are they okay with it?" asked Sam curiously. 

"Yeah," said Clark in a quiet voice. 

Taking a step back, Sam offered, "I wish you the best of luck." 

Turning away from the trio, Clark glanced at Lex. In his eyes, he found compassion and understanding. He found love and a desire to protect, but he saw no hint of the warning Lex gave him earlier. Swallowing hard, Clark knew he probably just lost a few friends, but he forced himself to hold his head up high and walk away. 

With hope, Clark sought out Pete. He found him leaning against the pool table. His arms crossed, Pete glared at Clark. In a gruff voice, he asked, "How long have you been gay?" 

"I'm not sure. I just sort of realized it one day and from then on it just seemed like it had always been that way," Clark answered with a cracked voice. 

Shaking his head, Pete laughed airily, "Next thing I know you're going to say that you're fucking Lex Luthor or something ridiculous like that." 

Pete expected some kind of response. He didn't expect the silence. He didn't expect the tension that filled Clark's body or the cold way Clark looked back at him. In disbelief, Pete watched as Lex walked over to Clark and ran his arm around Clark's waist. 

"I don't fucking believe this." Shaking his head again, Pete stomped out of the room. 

Biting his lip, Clark fought back the grief and rage bubbling up within him. Leaning against Lex, he numbly grunted after Chloe assured him she'd go talk to him. Glancing at Lex, he knew his expression said what only his thoughts could say, ' _You were right_. _I wasn_ ' _t ready for this_. _I was stupid_. _I was naive_.' 

Placing a hand on Clark's cheek, Lex drew Clark's head down on his shoulder. Wrapping his arms around Clark, Lex whispered, "It's okay. I'm here." 

As Lex and Clark shuffled away, Laura's eyes followed them with awe. Looking back and forth from Marcus to Sam, her features scrunched with disbelief at their inaction. Stepping away from them, she followed after Lex and Clark. Placing a hand on Lex's arm, she waited until they stopped. Lex looked at her first, but Clark followed suit shortly thereafter. Smiling weakly, Laura said, "The heart knows no master. It can do only what it does." 

Smiling, they nodded at her words. Extending his hand, Lex said, "Thank you." 

"You're very welcome," replied Laura as she shook his hand. 

Chloe picked that moment to return. When Clark looked at her expectedly, she could only shake her head in response. 

Even so, Clark held his head high. He asked Lex to order the snacks and beverages. He spent the rest of the night by Lex's side, talking to his friends. He weathered the hours well and fought back the urge to bow his head and mope. Even though Pete never returned to the party, Clark managed to find reasons to smile. 


End file.
